


The cheese did it for me!

by narryisrealokaybye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love, M/M, Solo!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryisrealokaybye/pseuds/narryisrealokaybye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know the cheese did it for me!” I can’t believe my ears and stares at him with open mouth. “What?” I manage to croak. “The cheese?  The cheddar cheese on the toast!” He reminds me and my mouths drops even more open. “Are you kidding me?” “No,” he casually answers.</p><p>or in which the famous singer Harry Styles bumps into Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cheese did it for me!

It’s almost one o’clock in the morning when I leave the house of my best friend Louis Tomlinson. Because Louis was on a business trip with his work for three months, we had a lot to catch up on, so that’s why it is so late. Louis offered that I could stay for the night but I declined telling my mate that he should get some rest.

Currently I am walking home, I do not own a car which I don’t really mind. I prefer walking outside in the fresh air over a way to small space. And the fact that a car is bad for the nature counts for me too. It’s already the end of March but at night it is still quite cold, I can see my own breath that comes in contact with the cold air in New York.

I am deep in thoughts, thinking about the work I still have to do, when someone bumps into me what makes me fall onto the ground. The person doesn’t mind looking back and just walks farther. “Hey!” I shout and the guy is turning around. “I’m sorry, I am in a hurry!” That is the only thing the lad says before he turns back around. 

I am sure of it, I know that face, and I exactly knows who he is. “It’s not because you are the famous Harry Styles you can bump into someone and just walk away,” I scoff, making Harry Styles looking back at me. He bites his lip before he walks over to me and reaching his hand to him so I can take it and Harry pulls me up.

“I didn’t mean it,” murmurs Harry. I knit my eyebrows. “So you really need someone telling you that you should help a person who fell on the ground because of you?” “No, no!” Harry is fast to deny. “I just need to get to my hotel before one AM?” “And that’s why?” “I don’t know,” he shrugs, “some stupid rule that the doors close then, and after that you can’t get in!” I can’t help it but burst out in a loud laugh. 

“Hey!” Harry pouts and then looks on his watch. “Fuck!” I chuckles. “Language, young lad!” The young lad gives him a deadly look what makes me to chuckle even more. “Did you miss the night clock?” Harry groans out in frustration and nods out. I bite my lip when I think about the idea that just popped up in his head.

“You know, it’s my fault you can’t get in your hotel anymore, so I think I can make up by asking you if you stay for the night?” I look down to the ground because this will probably sound so wrong. “Stay for the night?” He asks, looking confused at me. There you have it. “Yeah, I mean, I have an extra bedroom and I suppose you can’t go anywhere right now, so you know, you could come to my flat and you can stay for the night.” Harry grins to me and nods than. “I would appreciate that!” 

“I hope you don’t mind I’m walking, my flat isn’t far away anymore and I don’t have a care so…” He looks at me with big eyes. “What?” I ask. “You don’t have a car?” “That’s what I just said.” “Yes, but I mean, why?” I shrug while I start walking, hoping Harry will follow me. I get confirmation when I hear foot steps behind me. “I just don’t like them, I don’t know, they are bad for the nature!” I hear him chuckle behind me before he walks faster so he can walk next to me. “Wait.” He stops immediately.

I turn around to look at him and give him an asking face. “Isn’t this a bit weird? I’m going with you to your flat to stay there for the night but I don’t even know your name.” I realize that I never told him my name. I slightly chuckle before I hold out my hand to him. “I’m Niall. Niall Horan. Nice meeting you.” He grins widely to me. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles. Nice meeting you Niall.”He shakes my hand before we start walking to my flat again. “I like your name! Doesn’t sound really American to me.” I grin at his comment, I hope it is dark enough to hide the small blush on my face. I’ve never been good with compliments even if it is just one on my name. “That’s because I’m not American,” I answer with a wink. He chuckles and gets an hand trough his curls to get them out of his face. “Can I ask you where you are from?” 

“Ireland, originally from Mullingar. Moved here to go to university because I thought it would be cool to study in a place like New York and well I stayed here,” I explain. “What did you study?” He sounds truly interested. “I am a lawyer.” I stop and point to a building to Harry to let him know that I live there. I get my key from my pocket and open the door. “Wow, that’s really cool. So if I get in trouble I can hire you.” I chuckle again. “Yeah, I will give you my card later on!” I tell him but more as a joke then I am serious but harry looks like he won the first prize on a television quiz. 

I direct him to the elevator and press the button. It’s a quit wait but it doesn’t take long for the elevator to come to the ground floor. We get in the elevator and when the doors close I press on the button of the 3th floor. I try to suppress a yawn but I fail. Harry laughs before asking me if I’m tired. I nod in response and tell him I usually go to bed early because I have work really early most of the days.

“Do you need to work tomorrow?” I shake my head ‘no’ before the elevator reaches my flour and the doors slowly open. When I walk to the door and start opening it with my key I turn to Harry. “Don’t expect too much of it. I’m not a famous singer like you.” Harry blushes and the only thing I can do his grinning and then opening the door, holding it open for him so he can come in.

He walks in straight to the living room and looks around. “I actually really like it. It’s so cozy.” I chuckle when I start to putting my shoes of and hanging my coat on the coat rack. Harry follows me and not much later we are both sitting on my coach. “You can watch some telly if you want. I’m going to make your bedroom ready.” I tell him when I get up. “Do you need help?” “No, you are the guest!” I tell him before I go into my room first to get him something to sleep in.

I place pajama bottoms, a shirt and a clean pair of boxers on the chair next to the bed in my guest room. I pull back the sheets of the bed and close the curtains before I leave the room again. “Do you want to shower before you go to bed, or tomorrow morning?” I ask leaning against the doorpost looking over at Harry who is watching football on the telly. He turns of the television and looks back at me. 

“Tomorrow if that isn’t a problem, I’m quite tired so I want actually to go to bed!” I nod understanding. “Yeah, me too!” “Do you want anything before you go to bed? I placed some clothes for you in the room.” I point behind me to the guest room. “I don’t need anything, you do already a lot for me, Niall.” He gets up from the couch and walks to me. “Actually, yes.” He stops in the middle of his way to me. “Where is the bathroom, you know, I need a piss.” I try to hide my grin and point to the right door. “Goodnight Harry!” I wave at him before he goes to the bathroom and I walk into my room. I change rather quickly and throw myself on my bed. It doesn’t take long to fall asleep. 

-&-

When I wake up the next morning the first thing I can think is: ‘I hope Harry isn’t awake yet because that would be awkward as fuck.’ Normally it takes me a while to get out my bed but now it didn’t even took me a minute. I rush into the living room and there is no one there. I walk to the door of the guest room and put my ear against it, when I don’t hear anything I think I am save and walk to the bathroom.

I go to the toilet and after is washed my hands I splash some cold water in my face to wake up a bit. I look into the mirror and decide to just let my hair how it lays right now because it isn’t that bad. I realize that Harry will probably want to take a shower so I put a towel ready for him and in a draw I find a spare toothbrush. I walk to the kitchen area and start making some coffee.

I’m sipping of my coffee while scrolling through my Facebook on my phone, sometimes I click on an article of a paper to catch up with what is going on in the world. It is then when Harry appears into the kitchen looking really hot with his hair everywhere and in my clothes, which are a bit too small but they were actually too big for me, that’s why I choose those ones to give him.

“Morning,” his morning voice is deep and raw and it makes him look even more hot. Jesus Christ, Niall! You are crazy! Behave you! “Good morning!” I focus back on Harry and letting my previous thought drift away. “Did you slept good?” I ask when he takes a seat across from me. He nods his and smiles at me. “Thanks again, Niall! You really helped me out!” I shake my head. “It was my fault that you were late!” Now it is Harry his turn to shake his head. “If I wasn’t too idiot to just bump into you, it wouldn’t have happened!” I bit my lip. “Do you regret it?” He chuckles and then shakes his head. “No, it was nice meeting you and I hope this will not be the last time I hear something from you.” I can’t deny the light blush on my cheeks.

“Niall?” I look up to him. “Can I take a shower, please?” I nod. “I put a towel ready for you and there is a spare toothbrush, for if you want to brush them.” I tell him. “It is the blue one!” I remember to add before he thanks me and start making his way to the bathroom. “Harry!” I call him back. “Do you want something for breakfast?” A smile sneaks onto his face. “Yeah that would be great,” he answers.

“What do you want?” He just shrugs. “Surprise me!” He turns back to the bathroom but I call him back once again. “Hey Harry!” “Yeah?” “But do want to eat something small or can it be heavier? I don’t know what you have normally and yeah I don’t really eat breakfast every day, so I don’t really know. And I don’t know what you like! And what do you want to drink? Is coffee alright or do you want tea, and if you want tea what kind of tea do you like. Or do I have to make some orange juice- I am rambling again, I’m sorry. I am just going to stop talking!” 

When I face harry again he has a huge smile on his face and he is chuckling. “It doesn’t matter what you make for me, I eat almost everything, but not too much, please. And just coffee is okay. Just a regular black one without sugar or milk.” He grins before walking into the bathroom. Before he closes the door he says one last thing: “And Niall, it is quite cute when you start rambling!”

I know by now my cheeks are as red as tomatoes and I walk to the kitchen fast so if Harry decides to peak his head out again that he doesn’t see me like this. When I look in the fridge I try to find something in my memory that my mom had used to make for me when I was younger. Something Harry would have never tasted it before. I pick at my lip before my sight falls on a package of cheddar cheese. I know exactly what I can make Harry. 

I grab the package of cheese and take out two eggs. After I set them next to the stove I pre heat the oven and grab two tranches of bread and put them in the toaster. Meanwhile I put some butter in a pan on the stove. I make a simple scrambled egg and at the time I put pepper and salt on it, my toast is ready. On each toast I place first a tranche off cheddar cheese and then scrambled egg and I put those in the oven.

I set the table for two placing two plates, forks and knifes. While I wait until Harry finished his shower I start making his coffee, doing what he asked: no sugar and no milk. When Harry arrives in the kitchen once again I am just about to take the toasts out the oven. The cheddar cheese melted and it looks really good. For decoration I put some chive on top. I take the plates and put the toast on it, turning around and placing Harry’s plate in front of him. 

“What is it?” I put my own plate down and take then a sea for myself. “Toast with cheddar cheese and scrambled egg,” I explain to him meanwhile biting my lip because I am scared he won’ like it. “It looks really good, let’s taste!” Harry has a big smile on his face when he takes a bite and I look kind of scared of what is coming. “Wow, this is really good!” He exclaims before taking another bite from his toast.

“Are you serious because if you don’t like it, you have to say it. I can make something different if you don’t like it. You don’t have to lie to me because you think I will feel better if you do. If you really don’t like it, just say it and I can cook something new. Something you like. And I am rambling again, aren’t I?” I look to my plate to hide my embarrassment and I quickly take a bite of my own taste.

“Niall, I really do like this! And like I said your rambling is cute!” Harry keeps grinning when he starts eating his toast and I just don’t give him an answer because I know I will stutter. I keep my head turned down to my plate so Harry doesn’t have to see my red head.

When we both finished eating I ask him if he is still hungry but he declines. I start cleaning the table and when Harry stands up to help me I just tell him to sit down while I put the dishes in the dishwasher. After that I turn around to Harry. “When do you have to go?” He looks at the clock on the wall and sighs. “I think about now, they will freak out if they found out that I am not in my room.” “Why were you even still out on that hour without a bodyguard. Fans could have killed you.” “I sneaked out because I wanted to be able to go out without one, maybe not the best idea but hey, I am still alive!” 

I shake my head while I laugh out loud. “Do you walk me to the door?” I shrug. “Sure.” We walk together to the front door and when Harry is putting on his brown boots and coat I realize something. I walk back in my flat and go to my desk where I get a little card from one of the drawers. 

When Harry walks out the door and is about to say his goodbye to me I hand him my card. “For when you come in trouble.” He looks at it and then starts grinning. “Thank you, Niall. Thanks for everything!” “It was nice having you,” I tell him honestly. “Bye Niall.” He start walking to the elevator and presses the button. “Bye Harry,” I tell him before I walk back in my flat.

From unknown:  
Can I only use your number for when I get in trouble? H.

I start laughing and add him in my contacts under the name Harry.

To Harry:  
Nah, that would be regrettable, wouldn’t it?

From Harry:  
It surely would! I hope to see you soon, Niall Horan.

To Harry:  
Same about you, Harry Styles. 

With a happy smile on my face, I lock my phone and then go to my desk to do some work that I have to get done before tomorrow morning. With a sigh I start my computer thinking about Harry his texts. 

-&-

It is five days later since the day I gave Harry Styles my number, and let I tell you: what a week. I was really busy with this one case on work but every day, Harry and I took lunch together. We have talked a lot and I began to know him more and more every day. And I can’t admit the fact that I probably like him more then I should. 

Now I am currently walking to the café where I have a lunch date with Harry. I wished it could be a date but it probably isn’t. I push open the door and look around trying to spot Harry, who is seated in the corner far away from a window. I start smiling when I spot him and my heart start melting when he waves. I start walking over to him, a big smile on my face and he is grinning back at me.

He stands up to give me a kiss on my cheek before we sit down and I take the menu. “How was work already?” I sigh because that was the question I didn’t want to get. “Lost a case,” I tell him and I start reading all the dishes, soon finding what I want. A salad with bacon and goat cheese. When I look up I see him staring at me and when he sees I caught him, a small blush is formed on his adorable cheeks and it makes me grin and I can’t help myself and wink at him.

Harry opens his mount to say something but on that moment a girl appears next to our table. “Have you chosen already?” I look at Harry who nods to me and then sends me a question face to me. I turn to the girl and tell her we do. “So I will take the salad with bacon and goat cheese and a water,” I smile at her and she writes down what I want and then turns to Harry who orders nachos with some kind of dip and also a water. The girl leaves again and I turn my attention back to Harry.

“You wanted to say something before that girl came,” I remind him and he nods in respond. “So I was thinking yesterday that I never thanked you for that night you know-“ I hold up my hand to stop him. “Harry, you thanked me like a thousand time this week,” I tell him meanwhile rolling my eyes at the thought. “Yeah I know but I don’t mean in that way,” he tries to explain himself and I furrow my brows. “What do you mean then?” I ask him trying to guess it by myself but I really can’t come up with anything. 

“I wanted to give you something in return!” He explains and then he gets an envelope from the pocket of his coat. “Here!” I look weird at it but I still open it. In the envelope are two pieces of paper. I look at him and shake my head because I have no idea what this is. “Look at it,” he says and I can tell that he is nervous to see my reaction. 

On top of the paper there is in big fat letters ‘HARRY STYLES’. I don’t have to read more because I know what this is. I look up at him with wide eyes. “Are these what I think they are?” I ask at him while I watch him biting his lip. “Depends on what you think they are?” He grins widely and I roll my eyes to him. “Are these concert tickets for your show tomorrow?” He nods happily. “Wow, but Harry that is too much!” He starts laughing. “You think I paid for that? I only asked someone to print it out!” He sticks out his tongue to me and I start laughing with him.

“Why two?” I ask when we stopped laughing. “I thought you could bring Louis or someone else, because otherwise you would be so lonely and that’s so sad!” “This is really sweet!” I look back at the tickets. “So where are our places. “Well I thought you would like to not stand in the crowd, because it are mostly teenage girls, so I figured out you could stand where like the crew stands next to the stage, if you get what I mean!” “Wow, Harry! Really, thank you again!” “It’s okay, it would be fun to see you at my show!” We both look into each other’s eyes. Blue meets green. And we both smile.

-&-

“Niall, just put some clothes on and then we can go and then you will see Harry,” Louis sighs. He is laying on my bed watching me trying to decide what I am going to wear. “But I have to look good!” I exclaim. Louis sighs again and gets up from the bed before instructing me to sit down. “This will look amazing!” He tells me before he gets out a pair of tight, black, ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and a red-blue flannel. “And put on your black AllStars and I promise you, Harry won’t keep his eyes of you. 

“You sure?” I’m still not really convinced. “Yes, Niall. You will look stunning and all those girls will look at you!’ I scrunch my nose at the thought. “I don’t want them to look at me! I want Harry to look at me, and you know that!” He rolls his eyes and then pushes me out my room to the bathroom. “And what about my hair?” I scream when he shuts the door behind me. “Just make a quiff or something! And hurry up if you want to see Harry before the concert!” He yells back at me.

It doesn’t take me long to get ready and about thirty minutes later, Louis is driving us to the stadium. Because we have backstage tickets, and special permission by Harry, we can park the car on the parking where all the tour cars are parked. We get out the car and walk to the door where a guy is standing. I hand him the tickets and tell him my name when he asked for it. He let us in and then we start our search to Harry, because we both have no idea where we are going.

Soon we bump into another bodyguard who asks us who we are and when we explained the situation he leads us to a door with ‘HARRY STYLES CHANGINGROOM’ on it. He lets us alone and I knock on my door. When I hear the deep voice of Harry, my heart flutters in my chest. I open the door and both, me and Louis are going inside. “Niall!” Harry jumps up from the coach he was sitting on and walks over to us and hugs me then. He keeps his arm around my shoulder when he looks to Louis.

“You have to be Louis, am I right?” He asks Louis. “Yeah that’s me. It is nice to finally meet you, Harry. Heard a lot about you.” Harry knits his eyebrows before he looks from me to Louis and back to me. My cheeks are turned completely red and I hear Harry and Louis chuckling about it. “Hey Harry. Where can I find the restrooms?” Louis suddenly asks. Harry explains how he can find them, and then Louis leaves the room but not before he has send me a wink and smirked widely. 

“So you told Louis about me, huh?” He now rests both of his hands on my shoulders and I look him in his eyes before I nod lightly ashamed. “That’s really cute!” He brings one of his hands to my cheek. “Stop saying that.” “What? I can’t change the fact that you are cute!” Now I blush even more then I did earlier. “Don’t call me cute, I am a grown up man!” He chuckles.

“This is probably too early but I couldn’t care less to be honest!” Before I can ask him about what he is talking I feel his soft lips against mine. He keeps them there for a few seconds before he start moving them the tiniest bit and even though I’m quite in shock I start moving my lips with them. Maybe it is too early, but this feels so good. After a good 30 seconds, Harry pushes gently back and looks at me. 

“You know the cheese did it for me!” I can’t believe my ears and stares at him with open mouth. “What?” I manage to croak. “The cheese? The cheddar cheese on the toast!” He reminds me and my mouths drops even more open. “Are you kidding me?” “No,” he casually answers. “And the rambling, that was also really-“ “Oh shut up!” It’s my turn to press my lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to talk or want to ask me something, you can find me on Tumblr, my name on there is also narryisrealokaybye


End file.
